Yu-gi-oh prism show
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami, Amy, and Rhythm are in the prism show and their group name is marchy and they want to win warning fem yami, fem amy, fem rhythm
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi thing story idea came to my mine by watching a video and i don't own the songs or yu-gi-oh okay!**

Yami, Amy, and Rhythm were 3 girls in prism show as Marchy their name is and yami love watching the show but now she in it, her dream was coming ture for her and the prism jumps they do are

amazing as well but they have to wear a hat and sunglass to hid them self from the prest. "Yami-chan are you alright" "Amy, yeah just thing about my little sisters birthday coming up and we have practice

that day" "it will be ok yami-chan don't feel bad maybe we can do a prism show for them" "maybe i don't know" "no sad faces yami" "Amy, Rhythm thank you" they got to the shop to practice their

dance call we will win and they had thier headset and skates and thier baton "Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Namida no KAKERA Hiro atsumete

Yume no Tsuzuki Tsunagi awaseyou

PINCHI CHANSU no Kazu dake ga aru to (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Atsuku inochi Kagayaki hajimeru

(Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

Boku to Kimi ga KIMI to release ka ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N **(star, heart shining melody)**

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Kawara no wa Dare mo KIMI first before kara

Yuuki Dash Jishin motte susumou

Daichi wo Chikara awasete Dash Fumi (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Kibou no hata Takaku kakageyou (Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

KIMI to BOKU, BOKU to release ka ga ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Ashita wa motto Tsunagereba kaerareru

Mogyutto Nigitte Gyutto Zutto **(****Aurora**** rising dreamy)**

Yume yo Kanae! PO PON no P ~ ON

BATON no Kokoro ga Tsunagereba KIRA KIRA, Meki Meki warai Dasu

Boku tachi no Jidai to Mirai no jibun, Hiraku will not!

KAWAI Kokoro wa Nani mo kizutsuki kurushimi mienaku Natta mo

KIMI to nara issho "Zettai" ki ga makeru Shine! Oh ~ (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)" **(marchy cheerful shining heart) **

"yeah we did it we will not lose to vense team e won't give up" "Amy, Rhythm, yeah we won't" "Yami-chan" they hug for good time.

**Marlover: that it but comment and review and peace and give me songs to use ok bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: remember i don't own the songs or yu-gi-oh okay!**

Yami, Amy, and Rhythm finshes practice and went to have lunch at yugi and yami family cafe and when they got their yugi and eay and uay and mom and dad where working "i'm home" "thank you for

have use over" "yami can you help for a bit we need some of your yummy cake" "huh really why" "beacuse were oh most sold out" "huh really" "yami onii-chan pleace" "fine i will get a apron" "use to

yami-chan" "amy, rhythm-sama but" "no buts yami-chan we can have fun after k and it will be faster if we help" "yeah" "amy, rhythm-sama yeah" they started baking and after they were done it

was closing time and they went up stairs to relaxs and talk to eay and uay the twins girls, yugi was 12 well yami is 16 and the twins are 6 so yami was the oldest sibling in the family well execpt her parents

"eay, uay what do you want to do or your birthday in 3 days" "yami onii-chan can we go to prism world please" "i think we can, what do you guys think" "i think it will be fun" "yeah i never been their so it

sounds like fun" "i am in onii-chan" "yugi-kun, amy, rhythm-sama, eay, uay yeah we will go their on your birthday" "yeah" "oh how old will you be then" "7 years old" "hey onii-chan" "what yugi are you

alright" "can talk to you alone" yami nodded and follow yugi to the hallway "ok what do you want" "can you get you boss to get a prism show for the twins birthday please it will be my present," "and my

present is take them to prism world right" yugi nodded. "alright but or your birthday don't execpt the same present okay" "okay onii-chan," yugi and yami walk back and the twins were playing with yami and rhythm-sama batons. "eay, uay what are you doing" "it

okay yami-chan they want to try catching it like how we did remember." "oh yeah ok but don't break anything or i am in troblem ok you two" "yeah yami onii-chan" they were tossing the two batons

in the air catching them also, after it was time for amy and rhythm-sama to leave. "bye yami-chan see you tommorow ok" "yeah see yeah" "huh ok eay, uay time for bed mom and dad are out to have

time to themself ok so i am incharge alright" "yeah yami onii-chan" "huh what wrong" "yami onii-chan, we are happy-lucky to have you as ower big sister" "yeah onii-chan we are happy to have you" yami

smiled at them all and thank them and yami got eay and uay in bed then yugi went to bed whiled yami stay up or a little longer and she started singing to herself but not to lowed to wake up eay, uay, and yugi "Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah

I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail

I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe

It started out like just another ordainary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way

The sun is brighter ad the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming

Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall

You got me glowing

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe

Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you

We have it it's magic ohhhh

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

It's finally happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe

I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe  
Ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe" "huh it just not fair to me life i am worried about my famliy and dad going on a trip and mom gooing away for 5 days so i have to take care of the shop and eay,

uay, and yugi how am i going to do that god tell me" "onii-chan" "yugi-kun are you alright" "no me and eay, uay are worried about you... you should get some sleep and your

not alone you have amy, and rhythm-sama to help you out and your friends i many be in elematey school but i can help" "yeah yami onii-chan your not alone" "eay, uay, yugi thank you

give me a hug and my bed is a queen size you guys can sleep with me ok" "yeah" they hug and yami change in to pyjamas in the bathroom and eay, uay, and yugi were waiting for her to

lock the doors and windows and came up stairs and yami came in to bed and the other three stuge up to her and thier mom and dad came in and went to yami room and shall them all together "good night kids" "good night mom and dad"

**Marlover: that it but comment and review and peace and give me songs to use ok bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marzlover: remember i don't own the songs or yu-gi-oh okay!**

The next morning yami closes the store and letf a note why and took yugi, eay, and uay to where yami practices because their parents left

early at 5:00am so that why the store closes and yami had a dance

and new song for amy and rhythm-sama. When the got their amy and rhythm were already their. "hey yami-chan why are your little

brother and sisters here" "remember i told you yestarday well i told ower manger and i have ower new song and dance routen if you

want to watch" "ok" yugi got the music playing and yami started to sing and dance (and their will be no prism jumps ok)

"Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try

Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai  
Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete  
Ubai toru, _Femme fatale_ no inryoku  
_I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby_  
Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo  
Mitsumeteru hoshi, _flare_ no hikari wa  
Yurameite iru _dress_ no yō deshō  
_I know You want to touch me free_  
Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de

Koko wa, _heart_ ga mezamete, hana saite  
_Respect_ shiau basho  
Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara  
_Chance_ muda ni shinaide  
Dōzo, motto chikazuite _Please Take Me Higher_  
Dakishime te odori mashō  
Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de  
Kagayakeru wake janai

Unmei wo kanjiteru _level_ kara  
Shukumei no ryōiki he susumitai  
Tōmei ni naru kurai no jōnetsu  
_Maybe We'll go to where I dream_  
Tsukame sō de nige sō de, tameseba, tokesō ni  
Kono yume, juku shiteru

Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai  
Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte  
Akogarete shimau deshō  
Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu  
Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru

Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher

Koko wa, _heart_ ga mezamete, hana saite  
_Respect_ shiau basho  
Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga sukidakara  
_Chance_ muda ni shinai de  
Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai  
Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte  
Akogarete shimau deshou

Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu  
Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru

Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try  
Tri-Star Take Higher"

they clap and told it was prefect for them and yami and them use the song and practice and yugi and eay and uay

were coping them for fun and manger came in with rull and saw them and the yami younger sibblings and

thought it was cute and yugi and eay and uay where in perfect sink with each other and thought to let the

practice and the ice intill she saw yami and she a shrange aruor around her and thought she was a magicing things

and letf and when they finshed everyone had a break and rest.

**Marlover: that it but comment and review and peace and give me songs to use ok bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marzlover: remember i don't own the songs or yu-gi-oh okay!**

The day of the crystal high heel cup came and marchy was ready with their new song and their dance and they

were not going to use their batons with pompoms and the ends because they don't need them and yugi, eay, and

uay were back stage with rull and manger name sweet and the copation began and marchy went first. "everyone

we are not using ower batpoms (as their call) because ower new song doesn't need them is that ok" the crowd

cheer and agrend. "ower new song call tri-star take me higher so in joy"

"Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try

Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai  
Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete  
Ubai toru, _Femme fatale_ no inryoku  
_I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby_  
Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo  
Mitsumeteru hoshi, _flare_ no hikari wa  
Yurameite iru _dress_ no yō deshō  
_I know You want to touch me free_  
Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de **(fresh strawberry basket)**

Koko wa, _heart_ ga mezamete, hana saite  
_Respect_ shiau basho  
Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara  
_Chance_ muda ni shinaide  
Dōzo, motto chikazuite _Please Take Me Higher_  
Dakishime te odori mashō  
Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de  
Kagayakeru wake janai

Unmei wo kanjiteru _level_ kara  
Shukumei no ryōiki he susumitai  
Tōmei ni naru kurai no jōnetsu  
_Maybe We'll go to where I dream_  
Tsukame sō de nige sō de, tameseba, tokesō ni  
Kono yume, juku shiteru

Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai  
Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte  
Akogarete shimau deshō **(rainbow slider)**  
Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu  
Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru

Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher

Koko wa, _heart_ ga mezamete, hana saite  
_Respect_ shiau basho  
Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga sukidakara  
_Chance_ muda ni shinai de **(candy roctet shine)**  
Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai  
Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte  
Akogarete shimau deshou

Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu  
Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru

Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try  
Tri-Star Take Higher **(phoenix shining melody)**".

The crowd cheer like crazy and the anousders like their peforments. "marchy scoreds are" dance 9999 points,

jump 1975 points, and song 4598. "total is 16572 points which means marchy is in first place" and the other team

went and they lost. "marchy wins crystal high heel cup." "yeah we did it" "yeah thanks yami-chan" "yeah we

couldn't have done this without you" "here" "but rhythm-sama and amy thank you" they hug and yugi, eay, and

uay ran out to yami and hug her and congraglate on marchy for winning. After they left and yami took the

crystal high heel stone home with her in her cases to keep it safe and when they got home yami made her

younger sibblings dinner because yami was old enothe to use a oven. "so what do you guys want." "huh how about

bacon sandwich for me onii-chan." "okay yugi-kun what about you too" "me huh something with rice" "me too

please" "ok because it only 4:00pm lucky and i don't know what i want" "how about a bacon pie" "thank you

yugi-kun" "your welcome" "can you guys help me" they 3 of them nodded and they got started intill the door bell

rang. "you guys don't touch the stove please and watch the oven please i will be right back... coming" yami

went to the door and it was amy and rhythm. "hi guyys what up" "we came to have fun tonight and what that

cooking i smell" "sorry i am cooking dinner for my younger sibblings" "can we help" "sure" amy and rhythm

help and after dinner was done and everyone ate in peace and after they were done amy and rhythm clean

the dishes for yami and when they were done the two girls went into the living room to see yugi playing his

video games and eay and uay playing dolls but yami was not their. "hey where yami-chan" "she had to go and

deliever a leader for mom so she will be back" "okay let hope she okay" (with yami) "huh that done mom leader

she told me to sented for her is done and now home" so yami ran and at 5:30pm she was home. "i'm home" "hey

yami-chan come here" "huh what up" "your working to hard your going to burn yourself out if your not careful"

"sorry guys i am helping my parents because..." "because of what" "if i don't i am afraed of someone getting hurt

and the blams on me that why i am woorking to hard" yami fell to her nends and began to cry. "sorry yami-

chan"they hug and cheer yami up and the rest of the time yami and they others had fun

**Marzlover: that it but comment and review and peace and give me songs to use ok bye.**


End file.
